Improbable
by AnyMarker
Summary: El destino actúa de formas misteriosas. Los opuestos se atraen, es un hecho comprobado. Inesperadamente las almas gemelas se encuentran. Nadie dijo que la media naranja, debía ser justamente eso... una naranja.


**24 de diciembre 2:00 pm**

El invierno de Japón era como siempre bastante cruel. Las temperaturas habían empezado a disminuir con la llegada de noviembre, dando paso a una que otra nevada ocasional a lo largo del mes. Diciembre había iniciado a lo grande y cada parte de la ciudad se encontraba bellamente decorada con un manto blanco y con distintos accesorios de la época: árboles llenos de luces, renos, peluches de papá Noel ¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Todas las pastelerías vendían tartas de ocasión.

Podía sentirse claramente el espíritu navideño en cada una de las personas que recorrían las bellas calles de la ciudad, iluminadas por los distintos adornos. Y Hinata Shouyou no era la excepción, paseaba por las calles en busca de un perfecto regalo para su novio y es que sería la segunda navidad que pasarían juntos. El joven de cabellos naranjas llevaba una gabardina azul combinada con un pantalón negro y una bufanda de un tono de azul más claro. Hacía un endemoniado frío y por ello se frotaba las manos ocultas por un par de guantes negros.

—A ver, a ver~ —Hinata por fin divisó la tienda deportiva que solían visitar juntos y sonrió para sí. Había reunido algo de dinero para poder comprar algo digno de la ocasión—. Oh, estoy esperando a alguien antes de comprar. —sonrió alegremente. Las cosas sí que habían cambiado desde que había comenzado a jugar voleibol junto a Karasuno. Ahora era casi oficialmente un estudiante universitario.

Hinata sonrió para sí mismo al recordar aquellos tiempos en los que podía pasar un montón de tiempo en la cancha, haciendo lo que más le gustaba: volar—. ¿Quién diría que las cosas cambiarían?...

—¿Estás hablando solo, Shouyou? Siento hacerte esperar, tuve problemas escapándome —Kozume Kenma sonrió al encontrarse con su querido amigo. Él también tenía algo que comprar para navidad así que habían hecho planes juntos.

—¡¿Ehh?! S-… ¡Solo estaba recordando! —se defendió Hinata mientras le devolvía la sonrisa amable a su amigo. Lo miró una y otra vez, provocando que Kenma parpadeara a lo que chasqueó la lengua—. Malditos tres centímetros —y es que apenas había logrado alcanzar el 1,70 de altura en esos años.

—¡Puff! Pensé que era algo serio —Kenma soltó una risa algo fuerte y se cubrió los labios levemente. Era realmente divertido estar con el pelinaranja—. La genética está de mi lado aún, aunque no es como si fuese muy alto —se encogió de hombros antes de fijar sus ojos en los ajenos—. ¿Entonces? ¿Vamos?

Hinata soltó una risa acompañando la de Kenma, se llevaban realmente bien—. Sí, entonces… ¿Ya sabes qué vas a comprarle a Kuro?

—Sí, estuvo quejándose toda la semana sobre su balón destruido —Kenma amarró su cabello en una media cola, ya casi llegaba a sus hombros por lo que era momento de recortarlo. No había dejado de pintarse el cabello de rubio dejando sus raíces negras. Después de todo, si intentaba dejarlo negro cierto hombre empezaba a quejarse.

—Oh… ¡Es un regalo genial! Yo pensé en comprar algo diferente esta vez, pero al final siempre termino pensando que lo mejor es regalarle algo que tenga que ver con voleibol —Hinata lanzó un pesado suspiro al aire, no era bueno pensando en regalos.

—Pienso que lo que le compres a Ushijima va a gustarle, después de todo... eres tú —y es que sí. Su preciado amigo estaba saliendo con Ushijima Wakatoshi, actual jugador del equipo de Japón y estudiante universitario. A Kenma aún le costaba aceptar que ese hombre de pocas palabras había logrado enamorar a Hinata que era tan cabezota, pero el pelinaranja era feliz. Eso era todo lo que le importaba.

—Es así ¿verdad? Entonces me esforzaré y escogeré el mejor regalo del mundo. Ya verás, ¡dejaré a Ushijima sin palabras! —exclamó con emoción Hinata, ignorando las miradas de las personas a su alrededor. No importaba, él siempre estaba lleno de energía.

Kenma soltó una pequeña risa mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a su compañero hacia la zona de voleibol—. ¿Encontraste algo? —apenas el pelinaranja se detuvo de forma súbita, se asomó a ver. Ah, unas rodilleras. Nada mal para una estrella.

—¡Creo que éstas son perfectas! Mira, incluso tienen un águila grabada en la esquina inferior —Hinata estaba que gritaba de la euforia, incluso cuando ya no jugaban para sus respectivos equipos del pasado… tanto el cuervo como el águila eran símbolos representativos para ellos—. ¡Señorita, me llevaré estas! —eran del tamaño correcto, blancas y con un águila negra bordeada en su esquina inferior. Definitivamente ese regalo iba a encantarle.

Kenma suspiró suavemente para después sonreír. Había cosas que sinceramente nunca cambiaban—. También creo que le gustarán —estaba feliz de que los planes de Hinata estuviesen saliendo bien—. Señorita, quisiera esto también —Kenma tomó el balón negro con rojo, desde que lo había visto por internet supo que ese sería el regalo para Kuroo.

—¡Yey! Esta será una navidad genial —aseguró el pelinaranja mientras asentía un par de veces, realmente quería que llegara la noche.

.

.

Hinata junto a Kenma se acercaron a la caja para pagar sus artículos y luego simplemente salieron conversando acerca de dónde irían a envolverlos. Ya que tenían algunos días que no se reunían, debían ponerse al díacorriente,. tTal vez algunos videojuegos y una merienda.

—Por cierto… ¿Vas a dejar el voleibol? —preguntó Hinata mientras entraban a una tienda de regalos. Escogerían el envoltorio y todas esas cosas tontas.

—Bueno, ya sabes… Kuroo dice que debería continuar jugando, pero creo que al final dejaré la cancha a quienes quieran estar en ella —comentó Kenma con una sonrisa. Si bien había descubierto con el tiempo lo mucho que amaba el voleibol no tenía intenciones de jugar profesionalmente. Se convertiría en programador de videojuegos.

—Pero debes prometerme que levantarás para mí de vez en cuando, aun si es solo poder por diversión —aseguró Hinata, ignorando el curso de pensamientos que tenía su compañero. Él también había pasado por un momento igual en su tercer año, sin embargo, el lugar para él siempre sería en la cancha.

—Claro que sí, no es como si me fuese a desligar completamente de él —Kozume comentó con voz suave—. Por cierto, ¿Kageyama?

—¡Ah! ¡Está bien! Jugamos dos días por medio para no perder la práctica y salimos a correr en las mañanas todavía. Sigue siendo todo un rey —soltó alegremente mientras miraba con sus curiosos orbes los distintos tonos de lazos. Ah, cualquiera estaría bien.

—¿A Ushijima no le molesta? —Kenma enarcó una ceja. Claro, el ex armador de Karasuno había renunciado a Hinata hacía mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo, le parecía extraño que pudiesen seguir también. Aunque bueno… ellos eran los monstruos de la cancha. Eran raros simplemente.

—¡Claro que no! Wakatoshi dice que es bueno que no pierda la forma —Hinata ladeó el rostro con una sonrisa. Los cuervos debían volar juntos para poder ser más fuertes y él quería seguir golpeando el balón para su estúpido rey. Era simplemente instinto de supervivencia. Eran compañeros de cancha.

—Olvídalo, pregunte algo tonto —Kenma suspiró. De cierta forma estaba bien mientras Hinata fuera feliz.

.

.

Apenas sus regalos estuvieron envueltos salieron del local después de pagar. terminaron de envolver los regalos y pagar, salieron del local. Kenma recibió una llamada de casa y muy a su pesar tuvo que retirarse, dejando a Hinata vagando por las calles. Al pelinaranja Nno le molestaba, al contrario, siempre terminaba encontrando algo que hacer. La brisa invernal soplaba, haciendo que se acurrucara un poco en su gabardina. Se detuvo frente a una tienda en donde unas tazas con formas de animales llamaron su atención. ¡Había un cuervo y un águila!

Aún quedaba algo de dinero de su presupuesto y por suerte eran baratas así que compró el par. Podía imaginarse tomando chocolate caliente con Wakatoshi en el sofá… Solo pensarlo hizo que se emocionara y la sangre subiera a sus mejillas. Soltó una suave risa mientras pagaba, era una suerte que en el mismo sitio hicieran envolturas para regalo.

—¡Bien! ¡Ahora volveré a casa antes de que regrese! —Hinata simplemente no pudo contener su emoción. Quería correr a casa pronto… y es que desde que comenzó su tercer año había estado viviendo con su novio en un departamento. Disfrutaba de una vida que cualquiera querría tener y aún le daba risa recordar aquella tarde de su segundo año en el que cierto hombre se le declaró.

.

.

 **Ushiwaka había interrumpido la práctica de Karasuno para pedirle a Hinata Shouyou un poco de su tiempo para que lo escuchara.**

 **Hinata temblaba ante la imponente presencia del castaño con orbes color aceituna. Sinceramente, el pelinaranja no tenía ni idea de por qué Ushijima lo había llamado justo en medio de su entrenamiento. Ni siquiera entendía qué estaba haciendo allí—. Q-… ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Wakatoshi estaba tan nervioso aunque no lo exteriorizara que simplemente se le había quedado mirando a Hinata. Tan pequeño y adorable—... Me gustas, sal conmigo —fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, importándole muy poco que los demás miembros de ese equipo lo escucharan.**

 **Cualquiera pagaría por ver las caras sorprendidas y boquiabiertas de los singulares personajes de Karasuno.**

 **Los colores se le habían subido al rostro y una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios. No podía creer eso—. N-… No es bueno bromear con eso —pero la mirada seria que el mayor le dedicó le hizo darse cuenta de que sus palabras no eran un chiste. Se avergonzó tanto que tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia el suelo—. D-… Dame un tiempo para pensarlo, n-… no quiero darte una respuesta a medias en estos momentos.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Quién diría que después de esa confesión tan inesperada empezarían a salir al poco despuéspoco tiempo? Todos estaban más que sorprendidos, él mismo no tenía palabras para describir la facilidad con la que Ushijima lo había encantado. Incluso cuando no era la persona más expresiva del mundo, Hinata sabía que ese chico haría cualquier cosa por él. Se lo había demostrado.

—¡Chibi-chan! —gritó Oikawa al oído de un descuidado Hinata, haciéndolohaciendo que saltara hacia un lado. Sonrió ladinamente—. Parece que estabas soñando despierto. Eso es peligroso~

—¡Gran rey demonio! —Hinata se sobresaltó haciéndose hacia un lado con una pequeña gotita en la sien. Casi lo mataba de un infartó—. ¡No hagas eso de nuevo! ¡Oh! ¿Qué tal, Iwaizumi-sempai?

—Hey, ¿qué tal todo, Hinata? —Iwaizumi levantó la mano con calma en forma de saludo—. Parece que estuviste ocupado con las compras para navidad.

—¡¿Por qué solo a él le dices sempai, chibi-chan?! ¡No es justo! —se quejó Oikawa mientras movía de los hombros suavemente a Hinata queien simplemente reía rió un poco y concluía concluyó el problema con un "porque eres el gran rey demonio" a lo que terminó suspirando suavemente.

—Sí, estaba comprando algunos regalos y eso ¿ustedes también? —comentó Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa alegre. Lo mejor de salir a pasear era encontrarse con sus amigos. El voleibol realmente era asombroso, podía unir personas tan diferentes.

Hajime Iwaizumi asintió suavemente mientras le soltaba un suave golpe a Oikawa en la cabeza para hacerlo quedarse quieto—. Justamente eso hacíamos. Todos los años salimos a comprar nuestros regalos juntos.

—Iwa-chan~ —Oikawa frotó su cabeza suavemente antes de erguirse. Realmente disfrutaba de sus citas con Iwaizumi, y ¿por qué no? Mmolestar un poco a chibi-chan—. Qué raro que no estás con Tobio-chan o Ushiwaka.

—Ah, Bakayama tenía planes para hoy y Ushijima tenía cosas que hacer antes de reunirnos —Hinata mantenía su sonrisa. Ellos se veían como toda una pareja antigua. Aunque claro, por lo que sabía ese par estaba junto desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Él también quería ponerse acaramelado con Wakatoshi.

—Así que Chibi-chan está solo~ Cuando quieras puedes venir a jugar con nosotros, levantaré para ti mejor que Tobio-chan —soltó con un tono de burla y ante el puchero de Hinata soltó una risa. Vaya que era divertido molestarlo.

—No le hagas caso al estúpido este, Hinata. Entonces no te seguiremos interrumpiendo. Vas de regreso a casa ¿no? —comentó con calma Hajime y al verlo asentir, sonrió. Seguramente cierto chico estaría impaciente porque volviera.

—Aprecio el ofrecimiento, tal vez pase entonces por la cancha —Hinata comentó con voz suave y ante las palabras de Iwaizumi asintió suavemente. Quería regresar lo más pronto posible a su casa.

—Está bien, ten una feliz navidad, Chibi-chan~ —Oikawa revolvió los cabellos de Hinata con una sonrisa amplia y ladina, digna del gran rey demonio.

—Feliz navidad, Hinata —Hajime sonrió levemente para después imitar a Oikawa y revolver los cabellos desordenados de Hinata.

—Para ustedes también, Iwaizumi-sempai, gran rey demonio —Hinata hizo una leve reverencia antes de despedirse con la mano y empezar a caminar con un poco más de prisa.

.

.

 **24 de diciembre 7:25 pm**

El camino a casa se hizo corto, pero en vez de tener una cálida bienvenida el silencio fue lo que recibió. —Aún no llega… Bueno, haré tiempo —Hinata no iba a deprimirse solamente por no escuchar su "bienvenido". No obstante sí que sus ánimos bajaron cuando leyó en una nota dejada en la cocina que Ushijima regresaría tarde esa noche.

Suspiró suavemente, de verdad quería pasar navidad con él, pero si decía que iría era porque así era. Wakatoshi nunca rompía sus promesas con él, así que sería paciente. Dejó los regalos sobre la mesa y fue a recostarse en el sillón para ver la televisión. Y justo encontró un juego de voleibol ¡tenía suerte!

El departamento constaba de dos habitaciones, dos baños, una sala, una cocina y un balcón. El estilo del hogar era moderno con tonos monocromáticos. La mayoría de los muebles eran de cuero negro, cristal o acero inoxidable. Cada cosa siempre se mantenía en su sitio, a excepción de su habitación que era un desastre aunque rara vez durmiera allí. La habitación de su novio era también el cuarto que usaban por las noches y se había acostumbrado a dormir.

—Solo espero que no llegue demasiado tarde… y que traiga tarta —comentó para sí mismo el pelinaranja mientras suspiraba. Ese lugar era demasiado grande cuando estaba solo.

.

.

 **24 de diciembre 10:25 pm**

Ushijima Wakatoshi por fin pudo llegar a su departamento después de haber tenido varios contratiempos con la elección del regalo y con su padre que había decidido retenerlo más tiempo del que tenía previsto. Odiaba que las cosas no salieran como las tenía planeadas. Por suerte, le había dado tiempo depudo improvisar, y, aunque llegaba llegó tarde, por lo menos estaba estuvo en casa antes de que la hora llegara. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, dejándolos junto a los botines de Hinata.

—Estoy en casa —comentó Ushijima con la mirada fija en el pasillo de entrada, pero para su sorpresa su pequeño pelinaranja no había corrido a recibirlo con su enorme sonrisa. Dejó el abrigo en la entrada y se dirigió con las bolsas hacia la cocina en donde dejó la cena junto a los regalos—. ¿Shouyou? —divisó a su novio muy cómodamente dormido en el sillón.

Realmente Hinata podía ser la cosa más adorable del mundo y aunque en su rostro no se reflejara, realmente amaba al más pequeño de los cuervos. Desde su primer encuentro había sido capturado por ese extraño chico que sin miedo se había enfrentado a él, demostrando que podía estar a su misma altura en la cancha. Kageyama y él eran unos monstruos. Eso estaba bien, ese era su estilo de juego.

—Shouyou, ya vine —se agachó antes de depositar un corto beso en esos finos labios. A lo que recibió una mordida—. Así que estabas despierto, debiste decirlo —Ushijima revolvió los cabellos del pelinaranja que estaba haciendo un pequeño puchero, a lo que le sonrió.

—Me desperté cuando entraste… ¿Qué hacías? Ya es casi navidad y me dejaste solo —Hinata tenía las mejillas infladas en modo de queja, realmente odiaba quedarse solo en casa y más en una fecha tan especial.

—Lo siento, surgieron algunos inconvenientes mientras visitaba a mi padre y por ello estoy llegando a esta hora. ¿No estás de humor? Traje pizza para que cenemos —la mirada verde oliva de Wakatoshi estaba firme en la ajena. Siempre acostumbraba a mirar a los ojos a Hinata, no quería que pensara que mentía o que estaba dando excusas.

Shouyou desvió la mirada y con suavidad palmeó sus mejillas antes de levantarse—. ¡Vayamos a cenar! No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, es nuestra tan esperada navidad después de todo —así como se deprimía era fácil para él volver a levantar sus ánimos.

Ushijima sonrió levemente al ver al menor dirigirse hacia la cocina. Ese era el pequeño monstruo que conocía, siempre moviéndose de aquí a allá y que parecía saltar alegremente todo el tiempo—. Voy detrás de ti.

Hinata llevó los regalos de ambos a la sala mientras Wakatoshi arreglaba la mesa para la cena. Tenía muchas ganas de sentarse a comer con él mientras conversaban. Y claro, también quería acostarse con él en la cama y, bueno, hacer cosas pervertidas. De solo pensarlo su rostro se acaloraba.

—¿Te sientes bien? Tienes el rostro rojo —comentó Ushijima mientras abría la caja de la pizza y ordenaba un par de platos junto a las servilletas.

—¿Eh? Sí ¡No me prestes atención, estoy perfecto! —Hinata se defendió de inmediato mientras se sentaba en su lado de la mesa de cristal—. ¿Pudiste terminar todos los pendientes que tenías?

Ushijima se sentó justo frente a Hinata y ante la actitud sospechosa de su novio simplemente sonrió levemente. Disfrutaba de su vida juntos más de lo que parecía. Desde que estaba con el pelinaranja sus días siempre estaban llenos de luz—. Por poco, pero al final pude completar todo lo que estaba en mi lista.

—Me alegro, yo me reuní con Kenma hoy y estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo. Creo que va a retirarse por completo del voleibol, me sentí triste, pero realmente me alegra que Kenma tenga tan claras sus ideas sobre el futuro. ¡Pero ya sabes! No me imagino una vida sin estar en la cancha —Hinata hablaba rápidamente, disparando palabra tras palabra sin contenerse. Tomó un trozo de pizza con las servilletas y empezó a comer.

—Es bueno que comprendas que son personas diferentes. Bueno, el voleibol no es para todos si lo que quieres es tenerlo como una carrera. Es absorbente. Pienso que está bien que Kozume-san tenga sus prioridades claras —siempre le costaba seguirle el hilo de la conversación a Hinata cuando se emocionaba, pues hablaba tan rápido que juntaba palabra tras palabra. Pero esa parte de él era linda también. Imitoó a su novio, para empezar a comer.

—Sí, algo así entendí. De todas formas prometió que levantaría para mí si nos reuníamos a jugar, ¿no es genial? —Hinata sonrió ampliamente y al ver a Wakatoshi asentir, lo imitóhizo también. Tenía muy buenos amigos.

—No creo que nadie se negara a levantar para ti si lo pides de buena forma. Un armador siempre quiere ampliar sus horizontes con nuevos compañeros. Aunque para que alguien se adapte a tus saltos, realmente debe ser un monstruo, como Kageyama —y es que Wakatoshi estaba seguro de que el dúo explosivo de Karasuno seguiría avanzando incluso en la liga profesional.

—¿Tú crees? Pero yo no quiero que todos levanten para mí —Hinata sonrió levemente, realmente quería volver a jugar contra sus amigos de Nekoma. Y también quería volver a experimentar la adrenalina que era competir contra alguien como su novio.

—¿Golpearías el balón si yo lo levantara para ti? —Wakatoshi simplemente sonrió ante el "¡Por supuesto!" de su novio. Aunque quisiera no podría apartar la mirada de Hinata nunca más. Era tan distraído y torpe… pero eso solo lo hacía aún más irresistible para él.

La cena continuó en tranquilidad mientras ambos hablaban de temas triviales acerca del voleibol.

.

.

—Shouyou, vamos —Wakatoshi abrió sus brazos apenas el pelinaranja fue hacia él para saltarle encima, a lo que simplemente lo sujetó de la cintura mientras Hinata se abrazaba a su cuello. Inevitablemente una leve y grave risa escapó de sus labios—. Un día de estos vas a romperme la espalda.

—Hmph~ Ambos sabemos que el gran Ushijima Wakatoshi, ex estrella de Shiratorizawa y actual jugador profesional, no se lastimará con tanta facilidad —se abrazó un poco más al cuello ajeno, rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de su novio. A veces que se llevaran un poco más de treinta centímetros de altura era una ventaja.

—Nunca se sabe, el actual pequeño gigante podría acabar conmigo —sonrió ante la mirada de Hinata y simplemente se encaminó hacia su habitación con el contrario entre sus brazos. Tenían una relación hermosa, de eso no había duda alguna… ni para ellos ni para el resto de sus conocidos.

—Entonces debes tener cuidado o podría devorarte —soltó en tono burlón Hinata y una risa escapó de sus labios. Fue puesto con cuidado sobre la cama a lo que simplemente estiró sus brazos—. Wakatoshi, beso.

Ushijima realmente había malcriado demasiado a Hinata. Oh, bueno, ¿qué rayos? Estaba bien de esa manera —. De verdad que eres todo un pequeño cuervo —se puso sobre él, uniendo sus labios en un beso que subió de intensidad. Adoraba ver el rostro de Hinata sonrojado después de un leve roce de lenguas.

Hinata jadeó suavemente al separar su boca de la ajena… Sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo y la sangre se había concentrado en sus mejillas—. Wakatoshi… —estiró sus manos hacia el rostro ajeno, le gustaba el ceño naturalmente fruncido de su novio, aunque en esos momentos sabía que se debía a que estaba resistiendo las ganas de "atacarlo".

—Shouyou, eres terriblemente adorable —murmuró con voz gruesa mientras colaba las manos por debajo del suéter de Hinata, deshaciéndose de él sin problemas. Le gustaba el cuerpo de Hinata, delgado con los músculos ligeramente remarcados.

—Lo dices para molestarme —se quejó Hinata mientras con suavidad jalaba también la camisa de su novio. A, ayudándolo a deshacerse de ella. ¡Rayos! Él también quería unos músculos bien definidos como los de Ushijima. Pasó sus manos por el firme pecho ajenos hacia su abdomen y descarado como era desabrochó el pantalón del mayor.

—Shouyou —Wakatoshi tomó al menor de las mejillas con una de sus manos y volvió a besarlo. Un beso húmedo, caliente mientras una de sus manos delineaba el abdomen ajeno y desabotonaba el pantalón de Hinata.

Hinata estaba tan concentrado en besar a su novio, que no supo el momento en que ambos terminaron desnudos. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Y es que su mente se quedaba en blanco cuando Wakatoshi lo tocaba… cada roce dejaba una sensación picante en su piel y cálida en su corazón. Era increíble lo mucho que podía absorberlo ese hombre—. Ha… Ah…

Los jadeos de Shouyou no lo ayudaban en nada a ser "delicado" simplemente quería tomarlo y hacerlo suyo. Porque a diferencia de él que planeaba hasta el último detalle, Hinata nunca paraba de sorprenderlo con alguna locura—. Vamos… —murmuró con voz ronca mientras se acomodaba contra la cabecera de la cama, dejando al pelinaranja sobre sus caderas.

Definitivamente Hinata estaba avergonzado, en esa posición no podía escapar de la intensa mirada de su novio aunque quisiera. Jadeó suavemente antes de rodear con sus brazos el cuello ajeno y empezó a mover sus caderas—. W-… Wakatoshi… —su hombría punzaba y con cada nuevo beso o caricia su ansiedad aumentaba.

Ushijima sabía perfectamente que torturar a Hinata no era buena idea, por lo que con destreza buscó entre las almohadas un condón que no tardó en ponerse mientras besaba y mordía la clavícula del menor. Estaban de vacaciones así que no sería un problema en los entrenamientos.

Hinata levantó sus caderas, manteniéndose a aferrado al cuello de su fuerte novio. Sonrojado y excitado como estaba no tenía más preocupaciones que dar y recibir placer—. Suave… —fue bajando sus caderas y cerró fuertemente sus ojos al sentirse invadido por la erección ajena—. ¡Ahhmg!

Debía recordar no ser brusco con Shouyou, pero el rostro lascivo del pelinaranja no ayudaba y es que rara vez pasaban más de una noche sin unir sus cuerpos. Por eso estaba muy seguro de que no lo rompería con facilidad, no obstante era lo más delicado que su cordura se lo permitía. Ushijima lo tenía difícil con un novio como el que tenía.

Los gemidos de Hinata empezaron a llenar la habitación apenas el castaño empezó a moverse. Se aferraba a su cuello y buscaba sus labios con cierta desesperación. Lo necesitaba, porque en esos momentos Wakatoshi le demostraba con su cuerpo cuánto lo amaba—. Ahh… ¡Ahm!

—Shouyou —jadeó Ushijima mientras sostenía la cintura de su novio en un abrazo estrecho. Simplemente los gemidos de su novio eran la cosa más erótica del mundo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y un sonrojo casi imperceptible, se sentía tan bien que era complicado expresarlo de manera correcta. Hinata era como su sol y aunque su relación parecía improbable, terminó por ser lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Hinata se dejaba llevar pues Wakatoshi limitaba un poco sus movimientos. Aunque claro eso no hacía que fuese menos proactivo. Se aseguraba de corresponder los besos que eéste le daba, rozando su espalda con las manos. Entre besos y caricias podía decir claramente que era amado—. T… Te amo~

—Y… yo a ti —pasó sus manos hacia la espalda de Hinata, uniendo sus cuerpos aún más para aumentar la intensidad de sus movimientos. Las pequeñas manos de Hinata aferrándose a su espalda y la exquisita sensación que era estar unido a él lo hacían jadear. Era difícil contenerse pero en la segunda ronda no sería tan piadoso.

El inminente orgasmo llegó a Hinata, haciéndolo temblar entre los fuertes brazos de su novio. Gimió con fuerza antes de apoyar su frente en el hombro ajeno—. Ah… Ha… Ahm… W-… Wakatoshi~ —se aferró nuevamente a él, sabiendo que apenas estaban iniciando la noche.

Ushijima gruñó levemente al sentirse apretado por Hinata. No obstante, eso no era suficiente para que acabara. Por lo que salió por unos momentos del menor antes de cambiar de posición, dejándolo recostado y él entre sus piernas. No importaba cuán acelerada tuviese la respiración, no estaba cansado—. Shouyou… —verlo acostado con los brazos a un lado y su abdomen manchado, realmente era una visión demasiado excitante como para desperdiciarla.

La habitación no tardó en llenarse nuevamente de los sonidos eróticos de la pareja.

.

.

 **25 de diciembre 2:25 pm**

Después de tomar un relajante baño, ambos se encontraban sentados en la sala, cada uno con sus respectivos regalos para el contrario. Hinata usaba simplemente una camisa de Ushijima blanca junto a su ropa interior. En cambio , el más alto se había quedado con una camisa y un pantalón suelto.

—Shouyou, abre el tuyo primero, el año pasado fui yo —murmuró Wakatoshi mientras rodeaba con uno de sus brazos los hombros de Hinata para atraerlo un poco más. Había escogido un regalo doble, pues era tanto por navidad como por haberse graduado.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¡Bueno! —Hinata sonrió y con calma abrió el regalo, encontrándose con un par de tenis negros con naranja. Sus ojos brillaron de inmediato y se volteó para tomar el rostro de su novio y besarlo—. ¡Es un súper regalo! ¡Me encanta, muchísimas gracias! —soltó una risa suave, acurrucándose con sus zapatos en el regazo. Wakatoshi siempre le daba regalos muy útiles y aunque fueran costosos había aprendido a no quejarse y a aceptar su amabilidad—. Te toca ¡Abre el tuyo!

Ushijima sonrió complacido, había escogido bien y eso era realmente un alivio. Su otra opción había sido un nuevo balón, pero ambos tenían unos de repuesto. Así que prefirió algo que el menor pudiese usar de inmediato—. Bien, no me presiones —se tomó su tiempo para desenvolver el regalo y sonrió apenas vio las rodilleras—. Justamente estaba pensando en reemplazar las que tengo, hasta tienen un águila. Son perfectas.

Hinata sonrió y cerró los ojos al sentir el beso en su frente. Wakatoshi siempre era muy dulce con él—. Abre el otro, aunque ese es un regalo para ambos —dejó escapar una suave risa mientras lo veía asentir.

—Son… ¿Bonitas? —Ushijima se quedó viendo las tazas por un momento y no pudo evitar ahogar una risa. ¡Sí que Hinata tenía unas actitudes adorables!

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! Apenas las vi supe que debían venir a casa conmigo. Es que eran perfectas para nosotros —Shouyou estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera reparó en la risa de Ushijima.

Wakatoshi simplemente suspiró y con una sonrisa besó los labios de Hinata. Estaba bien si a él le gustaban. Además, siendo sinceros, combinaban con su cocina y con ellos—. Feliz segunda navidad.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente y asintió suavemente—. Feliz segunda navidad, Wakatoshi —cerró sus ojos, correspondiendo el suave beso que el contrario estaba depositando sobre sus labios. Realmente estaba feliz.

.

.

 _ **Las águilas surcan poderosamente el cielo**_

 _ **Desde lo más alto son capaces de entenderlo todo**_

 _ **¿Entonces?**_

 _ **¿Cómo fue que un cuervo atrapó al rey de los cielos?**_

 _ **El pequeño cuervo duerme plácidamente en el nido del águila, es alimentado, protegido y amado.**_

 _ **El águila arrulla al cuervo porque es querido, porque es su relación incomprensible.**_

 _ **¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de un comensalismo entre un cuervo y un águila? casi nula. Pero estaban bien, ellos no necesitaban algo seguro porque su hilo rojo era**_ **Improbable.**

 **Y allí estaban. Un nido, dos aves distintas.**


End file.
